


Specter of Murder

by watermargin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermargin/pseuds/watermargin
Summary: An AU in which Fubuki is a doctor of Wano. Having returned to the island after a two-year journey, he finds murders have started to occur adjacent to his friends. ((uses the setting of Wano from One Piece, but is not a crossover, with the devil fruits and such))
Kudos: 4





	1. I.

It was flower-blooming season. Petals drifted through the sky in a gentle storm. It felt quite nostalgic, so much so that it almost made his chest hurt. "Well...I'm back."

"Hey you there!" someone hailed. "Did you just arrive?"

"Indeed I have. I'm Fubuki." He smiled. "Momoe, was it? Could you point me to my sister's inn?"

* * *

The Tenjoin main inn was on a quiet street near the capitol, surrounded by trees. It was a serene place, for the most part. Momoe led him through a semi-private passageway to one of the back rooms. It was as he remembered. He supposed that that wasn't surprising.

The door slid open. "If you're going to return, then send us advance notice," Asuka reprimanded.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise." Fubuki leaned his chin on a palm. "You've become more beautiful, Asuka."

Asuka frowned, but didn't seem displeased by the comment. She didn't say anything while a serving maid brought a tray piled with food, waving away his protest. "Junko was already cooking, she just had to add some more."

The serving maid bowed and exited. The door slid shut again. 

"How was the trip?" Asuka said.

Fubuki chuckled. "We had some rocky moments. But as you can see, I've made it back. Wano has changed a bit, hasn't it?" He lifted a teacup to his mouth. "So Sho-kun is the daimyo?"

"Yes..." Asuka sat down opposite him. "I wonder where Ryo went..."

Fubuki looked up. "He hasn't contacted you?"

"No...I haven't heard from him."

"That's...strange..."

"Isn't it? But it's been two years now."

"Hmh..."

"Nii-san...do you not like pickles anymore?"

"Hm? Oh—" Fubuki looked down, where he's been absently setting aside his pickles. "Ah—I do, but there was a patient a while back... I was going to bring them to a shrine later."

Asuka peered at him, silent a moment. Then, "Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Of course not," Fubuki said. "Feel free." He finished fiddling. "So. It's been two years, as you say. How has the inn been doing?"

"It's been running very smoothly. Sometimes lenders come around, but..." She frowned. 

"But you chase them off immediately?"

"Well of course!" Asuka responded, somewhat crossly.

"That's a relief!" Fubuki said cheerfully. "But I hope that's not the same energy you use to drive off suitors."

"Nii-san! That's not the sort of thing I'm worrying about right now!"

So saying that, she had turned a bit red.

"I suppose that answers that question?" Fubuki teased.

"I'm putting my all into running the inn," Asuka said. She sipped her tea, a bit forcefully.

Fubuki couldn't help a laugh.

* * *

It occurred around noon on his second day back. Fubuki had been in the middle of making a sign when the news filtered in. A murder had occurred at the Marufuji estate.

"That's strange," Fubuki said.

"Isn't it?" Momoe answered. "They say that it was someone close to the daimyo, too."

"Close?"

"Well, I haven't heard who the victim is, yet." She looked down at him, still with the brush in his hand. "You and Asuka-sama were close to the Marufuji daimyo, weren't you? Are you going to go over and take a look?"

"It does seem like something I should do, doesn't it?" Fubuki put the brush down.

* * *

Outwardly, the Marufuji estate was as he remembered it. Grand and looming. He'd never been stopped right at the outer gate, though.

"Tell Sho-kun that it's Fubuki. I'm a doctor."

The samurai guard sent a messenger to tell the daimyo exactly that.

"I've never seen you before," Fubuki said, making small talk. "Did you get brought on within the last two years?"

"Perhaps. Do you want to know what I know about you? You came here on the ship the _Pleiades._ Don't think we missed that."

"...Hm."

It wasn't like it was a secret, exactly... But there was no reason to bring it up quite like that if the guard didn't know...other things.

After a bit of a silence, the messenger came back. "The daimyo wants to see him," he said.

The guard glanced askance at him but didn't protest as the messenger lead Fubuki inside. A short walk brought them to a receiving room, and the messenger took his leave. 

There was someone already inside as Fubuki stepped in. "Sho-kun." Sho looked up. He was as short as ever, but he looked...older. His shoulders were hunched and his arms seemed leaden at his sides. "You look exhausted."

"Good to see you again too, Fubuki-san."

"Maybe you should sit down?" Fubuki approached.

"Alright." Sho took a seat, and gestured to the place opposite him. "What did you come here for, Fubuki-san?"

"I heard about a murder...?"

"I see..."

A servant brought a tray of teapot and cups into the room. Sho and Fubuki were silent as he poured.

Fubuki spoke up once the servant had left the room. "Can you tell me a bit about it?"

"The victim was..." Sho said reluctantly. "It was Takuya."

"Ah..."

"Fubuki-san...do you want to take a look?"

"You're having trouble explaining it?" Fubuki said kindly. "Alright. Let me see the incident."

"I'll decline to go with you," Sho said. "Bannosuke will take you there..."

"Alright. Get some rest, Sho-kun. You look awful."

* * *

The murder had taken place at one of the outer buildings. Kenzan was already there. "Ah—Fubuki-senpai!"

"Nice to see you again, doshin Kenzan." He looked about the same. A mite more authoritative, perhaps. He hadn't been that close to Kenzan to begin with. 

"Nice to see you again! Did Sho-senpai send you?"

"I suppose you could say that." Fubuki approached the body.

"Huh." Kenzan crossed his arms. "You're a doctor, don. Are you going to take a look?"

"I may as well." Fubuki knelt by the body. It was plain to see that the victim had been stabbed. Fubuki exhaled. He was no autopsist.

"Anything, doctor?" Kenzan said.

Fubuki shook his head.

"Well, it looks pretty straightforward. Thanks anyway, don."

Fubuki stood and stepped back, as the other doshin began to wrap the body.

"Do you have a theory how the killer got in?" Fubuki murmured.

"Not yet," Kenzan said. "The doors and windows don't seem to have been disturbed." He reached into his pocket. "Say, doctor. You're going back to see Sho-senpai, right?"

"I can make that stop. You have something to give him?"

"Yeah." Kenzan handed over a card. "Hand this to him, will you?"

"Alright."

* * *

"Dark Pterasaur... I suppose this'll mean something to Sho-kun..." Fubuki turned the corner. He had a good guess as to where the daimyo's bedroom was, but he couldn't be sure that Sho would be there.

"Ah—you there!" he hailed a servant. "Do you happen to know where the daimyo is?"

The servant squinted at him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Ah, my apologies. I'm a guest—the doctor that the daimyo let into his presence. I was just assisting the doshin investigating the murder."

"Oh..." The servant seemed conflicted. "Excuse my rudeness, may I...pass you over to a guard?"

"That's alright. I wouldn't want you to be lax about the daimyo's security."

The servant nodded curtly. True to his word, he delivered Fubuki to a guard, and after another round of explanations, Fubuki was brought to a receiving room and another servant was sent to fetch Sho.

Fubuki couldn't say that the entire rigamarole wasn't entirely unfamiliar—things of this sort had occasionally happened when he came to see Ryo, before the two of them had come up with a system to avoid it altogether.

"Fubuki-san?"

Fubuki waved half-heartedly. Sho still looked terrible, of course. "I can come check up on you, if you like," he said.

"I—" Sho rubbed his eyes. "Maybe that would be a good idea. If it wouldn't trouble you too much."

"Don't be silly. It'd be no trouble at all. But before I forget..." He held out the card. "Kenzan-kun wanted me to deliver this to you."

"Ah." Sho stared at the card for a moment.

"Does that mean anything?" Fubuki said.

"Mm...it's a little difficult, but I think I get it." Sho squirreled the card away.

"I'll come back tomorrow night, then," Fubuki said after it seemed that Sho wasn't going to explain it. "Get some rest now."

"Okay...alright."

* * *

"Nii-san, where did you go?"

"I went to the Marufuji-daimyo estate. Let's talk inside, Asuka." It had already gotten dark during Fubuki's way home, and Asuka had had dinner made and set out on a table in his room. "How amazingly organized!"

"Don't try to flatter me." Asuka sighed as she sat down. "It's your fault that dinner's cold now." She looked up. "Did you go because of the murder?"

So she'd heard... Her friend Momoe had been the one to tell him, so it wasn't surprising that Asuka had heard by now, but hearing 'murder' from her mouth was a little unsettling. "...That's right."

She leaned forward. "So, was... Was Sho-kun okay?"

"Well...not really," Fubuki said. He repressed the urge to look away. "I'll try to keep an eye on him."

"Well..." Asuka looked conflicted. "That's good, at least."

"Maybe. Are you going to visit him too?"

"I was thinking about it..."

"I'm sure the inn can survive for one day without you," Fubuki said gently. "I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

"Hm..." Asuka picked up her chopsticks. "You're right. I'll go soon."

"Let me know? We'll go together. I'm going back tomorrow, anyway."

"Alright. But it's a shame that you're put to work right away," Asuka said.

"I don't mind." He'd already had two days of rest, and he had an inkling Asuka assumed his trip had been more strenuous than it actually had been. But like most everyone else, she'd never left Wano...perhaps that was understandable. "And anyway, I was hoping to see Ryo, too."

"I'm pretty sure he won't be there."

Fubuki chuckled. "I gathered.

* * *

The streets were silent in the middle of the night. It was easy enough to dodge the night watch. Not that he was doing anything worth arresting him for, but he'd rather not spend his time being questioned. It was a pain to navigate as it was; Wano hadn't changed much, but his memory of the streets was still two years out of date.

There was an old defunct lighthouse, and a building that had a good view of it. Fubuki looked carefully around in the dark, and took a guess at a house. 

By whatever luck, it was the right one. "Well well...you were here after all..."

"I thought I locked that door," Ryo said from his seat by the window.

"Heh." Fubuki had picked the lock. "What are you doing here?"

"Same to you. Why are you here?"

"Looking for you, of course. I was feeling lonely when you didn't come see me."

"You'd live."

"How cold." Fubuki approached. "You're not going to go see Sho-kun?"

Ryo closed his eyes and answered, "What reason would I have to do that?"

Fubuki was flummoxed. "Ryo—"

Ryo let the silence sit. Finally, he said, "I won't show myself to that estate."

"Well in that case...what _are_ you doing, then?"

In the darkness, a faint hint of a smile. "To find out just how far I can push this." A trace of excitement, piercing and wild.

...And just what exactly, did Ryo want to push? Fubuki couldn't tell if Ryo was being facetious. Things had changed more than he'd thought, after all... "If that's what you want," he said finally.

"Don't get in my way."

"There's no problem, then, if you're not going to see Sho-kun."

Ryo turned back to the window. "That's right." A dismissal.

"Just one question." Fubuki crossed his arms. "What did this to you?"

Ryo regarded him slightly. "I could ask you the same thing."

* * *

The sunlight streamed in brightly through the estate's windows. Fubuki stretched his arms as he traversed the hallway, and walked into the room to find Kenzan questioning Sho.

"...Am I interrupting something?" he said, as the two of them turned to him. 

"No..." Kenzan said. "This is unofficial."

Well of course. It was out of the question for a doshin to accuse a daimyo.

"It's alright," Sho said. He looked wilted.

"Kenzan doshin," Fubuki said. "If you don't mind, I'll examine Sho-kun right away."

"I have no objections," Kenzan said.

Fubuki knelt before Sho with a polite "excuse me," and peered into his face. "Did you get some rest?" he said softly.

"I tried," Sho said.

Fubuki reached for Sho's arm to feel his pulse.

"The victim had no enemies?" Kenzan asked, pacing back and forth behind Fubuki.

"If he did, I didn't know about them," Sho answered. "I didn't monitor him very closely..."

"Well...of course you couldn't keep that close of an eye on everyone..." Kenzan relented.

Fubuki poured tea from the side table and wordlessly handed it to Sho.

Sho drank it all before addressing Kenzan again. "How did the killer get in?"

Kenzan shook his head. "We haven't figured that out yet, don."

"Right..." Sho paused for a moment, staring down at his fingers, clutched around the cup. "And you're asking me about his enemies because...you think it was an inside job."

Kenzan sighed. "That's right. I hesitate to ask this, but..."

"I'll...I'll allow it. Please investigate within the Marufuji estate."

"I'll be discreet," Kenzan said.

"Please do..."

"Try not to stress about it," Fubuki interjected.

"Easier said than done," Sho said, with a self-deprecating smile.

"Well..." Fubuki dithered for a second. "If you'll allow me to make you medicine...?"

That prompted Sho to yawn. Or perhaps he'd been suppressing it while he was being questioned. "I'd appreciate that."

"I'll go coordinate with your own security," Kenzan said. "If you'll excuse me..." He made his exit.

Fubuki regarded Sho. "How are you feeling?"

Sho was silent a moment. "Tired," he said finally.

"Are you frightened?"

"...Yeah. I know...I shouldn't admit it, as daimyo, but..."

"I won't tell anyone," Fubuki said. "Besides...it's pretty natural. You don't need to hide it from me." Fubuki reached into his bag. "You haven't been sleeping well, right? Here, this will help. Don't take more than one a night, though, alright?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh—wait, Fubuki-kun." Sho reached into his sleeve. I told everyone to let you move freely through the estate, but if anyone gives you trouble..." He held out a seal.

"Thanks." Fubuki tucked it securely away. "I'll take my leave now...take care of yourself."

"I will."

* * *

There was a storm incoming. Fubuki stood atop the cliff overlooking the port as the wind picked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that not what I should be asking?" Fubuki turned. "Are you here to strike me down?"

Ryo didn't so much as crack a smile. "There's only one reason for you to be looking at the dock, isn't there? When is the _Pleiades_ going to return?"

Fubuki chuckled. "Two months. Does that tell you what you want to know?"

Ryo's eyes narrowed.

"I was only concerned about the storm, if you must know," Fubuki said. He turned back to the sea, crossing his arms. "Kenzan-kun's investigation might become stalled if the weather gets too bad."

"And the culprit might make a move then. That too?"

"Perhaps. But you thought of it too, didn't you?"

Ryo didn't respond to that.

Fubuki spoke up again. "Ryo...why did you stay here?"

* * *

The clouds were dark and threatening as Asuka and Fubuki made their way to the estate.

"You didn't have to bring that giant basket, you know?" Fubuki said. "Were you packing for a picnic?"

Somewhat self-consciously, Asuka looked down at the basket of food she was carrying. "I thought it'd be...nice." she admitted. "We used to have picnics back in the day..."

"Ah... You, Sho-kun, and Judai-kun, was it?"

"Maybe it'll cheer him up a little," Asuka admitted.

"Maybe." Fubuki chuckled. "Healing the heart? Maybe you should have become the doctor instead, Asuka."

"Only if you take over as master of the inn in my place," Asuka rejoindered. "By the way—did you bring the umbrellas?"

"Right in here." Fubuki patted his bag.

"Good..." She directed a glance at the sky. "It'll be a shame we can't eat outdoors, but some of this food won't keep..."

"You worked hard, didn't you? I'm sure he'd appreciate it nonetheless," Fubuki said. "But, well—let's hurry, though."

So saying, they ran into the building before the rain started in earnest.

"Hahh, lucky."

"Is that...Asuka-san?"

"Ah, Sho-kun!" Asuka said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has," Sho said happily.

"I brought a picnic..."

"Let's use the indoor garden!" Sho led the way, more animated than Fubuki had seen him in days.

"Will be inn be alright, Asuka-san?"

"If my workers couldn't do that much, I'd be afraid," Asuka said. "They'd better be fine..."

"Y-you're scary again, Asuka-san...!"

They continued their animated talk while Fubuki hung back a bit. The guards were more alert, he noted. But he couldn't help but wonder what Sho had been doing by the entrance. Taking a simple walk, perhaps... Sho wasn't one for grandiose plans.

Asuka gasped. Fubuki stepped through the door after her and had to suppress his own. 

"When was this completed?" Fubuki said.

Sho stepped further in. "A few months." He led them to the tea table a few feet away.

"Your father must be happy in heaven," Asuka said softly. 

It had been the former daimyo's dream to complete the garden. "Yeah." Sho's smile was wistful. Then he chuckled self-consciously and leaned back. "So, about that picnic!"

* * *

Kenzan showed up sometime during the indoor picnic and joined in, which was just as well, once the storm intensified and became practically impossible to traverse.

"This is pretty bad, huh?" Kenzan muttered as he stared out a window.

"I'll have beds made for you," Sho said.

"Thank you, Sho-kun," Asuka said. "But...are you alright?"

Fubuki hadn't failed to notice it, either. Sho had started to get jittery.

"There's...nothing to be afraid of!" Sho said with false cheer.

"That's right, don!" Kenzan interjected, whirling around. "Nothing'll happen when I'm here!" As if to make his point, he flexed.

"Y-yeah!" Sho readily agreed.

"Sho-kun, Kenzan-kun," Fubuki said. "Do you really think the killer is here?"

"Nii-san!" Asuka reproached.

"I don't think we should turn our eyes away from that possibility," Fubuki said. "It won't serve anyone in the long run."

"I guess you're right, don..." Kenzan said. He crossed his arms. "Thing is...it's the most likely. You think so too, don't you, Sho-senpai?"

Reluctantly, Sho nodded. "I can't stop thinking about it... Takuya was in one of the most guarded places here. Someone must've known..."

Kenzan put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll stay with you tonight."

* * *

"Kenzan-kun...I'm a doctor, you know."

"Well, you wouldn't have wanted me to have Asuka-senpai accompany me instead, would you?"

"That's true, but why did it have to be one or the other of us?" Fubuki made a big show of yawning, though he hadn't been asleep when Kenzan had come to wake him up. "Isn't there anyone in the estate you trust?"

"Actually...no," Kenzan said.

"Heh. Trust is hard to come by these days, hm? Well then. What's your plan? Or..." Fubuki came to a stop. "The one you wanted to get away from Sho-kun...is me."

Kenzan slowly turned around.

"You suspect me, don't you, Kenzan-kun?"

Kenzan crossed his arms. "I don't want to, but... Just because you were our school senpai doesn't mean... Well, just saying, people change." Kenzan shifted. "And you were gone for two years. On a pirate ship." 

Fubuki didn't respond. 

Kenzan went on. "The murder happened once you got back. And you—you're a doctor, so you gave yourself a reason to come here all the time. You give Sho-senpai medicine...and just now, Sho-senpai ate the food your sister made without a taste-tester."

Between them, a moment spanned the gulf.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Kenzan said. "Well then...how about this: you were Sho-senpai's brother's close friend. After Marufuji Ryo was exiled...you disappeared shortly after. Fubuki-san...are you after revenge?"

The storm thundered overhead.

"Kenzan-kun..." The firelight flickered in the lamps. "Isn't that shoddy policework? If you really suspected me...you shouldn't have let Sho-kun eat anything at the picnic, right?"

"You—" Kenzan's body was already moving, shooting forward, fist raised. "Is that a confession?"

Kenzan's body froze mid-motion. He couldn't move. Something was preventing him from moving.

Fubuki's hand was raised. "...I don't suppose I could ask you to forget what you saw here?"

Kenzan's jaw struggled to work.

Fubuki's eyes seemed to glow from within, an unnatural blue cast.


	2. II

"I wonder if the inn is alright..." Asuka said. The storm had lasted for two days. The rain was only just starting to abate while she watched the waterlogged streets from the daimyo residence's veranda.

"I'm sure everything'll be fine, Asuka-senpai!" Kenzan said. "You'd be able to handle it, I'm sure. Right, Fubuki-san?"

"Of course," Fubuki said. "How about you, Kenzan-kun, how do you feel?"

"I'm alright." Kenzan grinned. "How about you, Sho-senpai?"

"I'm fine, too. Asuka-san, don't worry. If things are too bad in the town, I can send aid." The conversation continued on that vein. 

Fubuki sipped at his tea.

Someone appeared at the door. "Pardon the intrusion, daimyo." He approached Sho and whispered something into his ear.

Sho's demeanor changed in an instant. "There's another body."

* * *

The second victim was an estate guard named Kuzuki. Sho and his retainer were quiet while Kenzan and Fubuki examined the body.

"Poison," Fubuki said. He gestured as he spoke. "I've seen this before. The blue lips, necrosis in the fingers, dilated pupils. These are the symptoms of apple poisoning."

"He should've tasted it," the retainer interjected. "Apple poison is extremely bitter."

Kenzan held up a cup. He had spotted it nearby. "He was probably drinking this..."

Fubuki took a sniff, carefully. "Medicinal." He turned to the attendant. "Did he have an illness?"

The retainer frowned. "Well..."

"Tell him, Bannosuke," Sho said. 

"Understood, daimyo," Bannosuke said, reluctantly. "Kuzuki had some...stomach problems of late."

"Ah...that might be it," Fubuki said. "A common remedy for stomach problems is a very bitter medicine."

"So that's why he couldn't taste the poison? He was already drinking something bitter?"

"Who would do this?" Sho said softly.

"Might be a grudge," Kenzan said. "Sho-senpai, are you sure you can't think of anyone?"

"It could be anything..." Sho said miserably. "Takuya and Kuzuki weren't friends, as far as I could tell."

"Hm..."

Fubuki suddenly leaned down. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Kenzan came over to his side.

Fubuki pulled it out of the corpse's hand. "A note..."

Kenzan uncrumpled it. "A notice of debt?"

"Huh?" Sho stepped forward.

Kenzan handed it to him.

Sho looked it over. "Why would he be holding this?"

"You thought that too, huh?" Kenzan crossed his arms.

* * *

"Fubuki-san."

Fubuki turned. "What is it, Kenzan-kun?"

"Did you know Kuzuki?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You used to visit this estate, didn't you?" Kenzan stepped closer. "When Marufuji Ryo was still living here."

"Perceptive... True, I did know him."

"You don't seem too torn up that he'd died."

Fubuki chuckled. "Is that your basis for accusing me?"

Kenzan stepped closer. "I'm not accusing you."

"Hm? That's not what it—"

Kenzan decked him across the face.

* * *

Fubuki grunted as Kenzan tightened the rope. "Don't you think this is a little extreme?"

"You don't know, do you?" Kenzan walked back into view. "I have a dinosaur bone in my body." He grinned proudly. "Your mind trick didn't work on me."

"Huh." Fubuki leaned his head against the back of the wall, a self-deprecating smile on his face. "I didn't think you had the acting chops to fool me."

"You'd be surprised, don!"

"...That wasn't a compliment, you know?"

Kenzan knelt in front of him. "Let's continue our conversation from two days ago. Was it you who killed those people?"

"You say that as if you doubt?"

"Yeah? Well, you made that snark comment about letting Sho-senpai eat anything. But there really wasn't anything in Asuka-senpai's food, was there? I inspected the medicine, too. Nothing wrong with it."

"But despite all that, you're tying me up anyway?"

Kenzan stood. "You tried to use that power on me. I can't ignore that."

* * *

"Nii-san?"

Fubuki looked up. "Ah, Asuka. Good morning."

"What happened—"

"I wouldn't untie him."

"Kenzan-kun." She bristled. "What's the meaning of this?"

"He's a suspect," Kenzan said.

"It's true, Asuka," Fubuki said.

Asuka approached him. "Did you do this?" she demanded, gesturing to Fubuki's face.

"Uh, sorry, Asuka-senpai. I had to punch him."

"Uh..." A new voice. They turned. Sho had appeared at the door. "What happened here?" he said.

"Fubuki-san's a suspect now," Kenzan said, his arms crossed. "This is for everyone's safety."

"Oh," Sho said, nonplussed.

"You're okay with this?" Asuka said.

"Asuka..."

"Shut up, nii-san," Asuka snapped.

"This is for his sake, too," Kenzan said. "I don't like to suspect him, either. But he can do things that get in the way."

* * *

It hadn't taken long. Worryingly so, understandably. Kenzan's grip was tight on Fubuki's arm as they hurried after the messenger to the inner dining room.

The body was lying face down.

"Cup," Fubuki pointed out.

"That poison again?" Kenzan said. He nudged Fubuki over to stand next to Asuka, then knelt to examine the body.

"...Asuka," Fubuki said. "Can you bring that cup here?"

"Why do you want it?"

He smiled in a reassuring manner. "I just want to find out if it's the same poison."

Asuka glanced at Kenzan, who looked up and nodded. While she went to fetch it, Sho asked the messenger if the newest victim had been having any troubles.

"Well..." the messenger said reluctantly. "Seemed like...he was having troubles with gambling..."

"Debt, huh..." Fubuki said.

"It...certainly seemed that way," the messenger said.

"Nii-san, is it the poison?"

"Smells bitter enough. Kenzan-kun?"

"Has the other symptoms you mentioned, yeah." Kenzan stood. "This guy wasn't a guard, don? Then he might not have been trained to be wary of poison the same way the other one—Kuzuki—was..."

"Someone's...been getting rid of those with debts?" Asuka said.

"Hm... Shall we ask him, then?" Fubuki chortled. "Manjoume Jun-kun."

* * *

"Ah...finally." Fubuki rubbed his wrists as he ambled along.

"It wasn't that tight," Kenzan grumbled.

"It's the principle of the thing."

They traversed the waterlogged streets. Sho walked with them, securely hooded. He hadn't wanted to stay at the estate.

It was a relatively short walk to the Manjoume mansion. "We're here to see Manjoume Jun-sama," Fubuki said to the gate guards. "Please tell him it's the doctor, Fubuki."

"Hm?" Asuka said. "He knows you're here? Did you come to see him when you returned?"

"I didn't!" Fubuki said cheerfully. "But doing it this way will put him off-guard, don't you think?"

"Nii-san..."

Fubuki turned away and snickered behind a hand.

"This guy has some bad hobbies..."

The messenger came back. "This way, if you please." He lead them into an opulent receiving room. 

"He seems to be doing well..." Fubuki commented, hand on his chin. Manjoume didn't used to use this room to receive guests.

"He's gained a lot of acclaim for himself," Asuka said.

"That's right." Manjoume appeared in the doorway.

Fubuki perked up. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah...long time no see," Manjoume said, grumpy as ever. "Why is the daimyo in a hood?"

"Down to business then, huh?" Kenzan crossed his arms. "You've heard of the murders at the daimyo estate?"

"I don't want to be seen," Sho said. "And...I guess these guys would be my escorts." 

"Huh."

"Anyway, we came to ask you something, don."

"Yeah?"

"It's concerning some debts," Fubuki said. "Kenzan-san, do you have the note?"

"Right here." Kenzan handed the note of debt to Manjoume.

He looked over it, and was silent for a long moment. "Daimyo, what were their names?"

"Takuya and Kuzuki."

"Hmm." Manjoume flipped the note over, and then back.

"Anything stick out about them?" Kenzan said.

"These two did have a debt," Manjoume finally said. "They were the ones who were killed?"

Sho flinched. Kenzan said, "Yeah."

"These two..." Manjoume hesitated. "They racked up debt for gambling."

"Repeat offenders?" Fubuki said.

"That's right."

"Gamblers are easily manipulated," Kenzan grumbled.

"Something bothers me, though." Manjoume crossed his arms. "Why were they killed in the daimyo's estate?"

"That's...what I want to know..." Sho said.

Quiet descended. Manjoume didn't seem to have any new insights for them.

"Well, that aside..." Manjoume glanced at Fubuki. "A little spirit tells me that shishou has been your prisoner."

"He's a suspect," Kenzan said.

"That so?" Manjoume smirked. "I'll take charge of him, then."

"Uh..."

"I outrank you," Manjoume reminded Kenzan. "I'm from Manjoume Group. I'll keep an eye on him. Besides, don't you have other things to do?"

Kenzan turned to Sho. "Daimyo..."

"It's all right with me," Sho said.

"Well—alright," Kenzan said reluctantly. "If that's all, then thanks, and we'll go now..."

"I should be getting back, too..." Asuka said. 

"Asuka-kun..." Manjoume suddenly said. A faint flush had appeared on Manjoume's face. "Do you want someone to escort you?"

"I'll be fine," Asuka said. "Thank you, though."

"A-alright. I'll see you."

Sho and Kenzan left first, and then Asuka made her exit as well. Manjoume sighed in the emptier room, and turned around.

"Hmm? Wanted to walk Asuka home, hm?"

"N-no!" Manjoume protested. "I-I mean, yes, but..."

Fubuki laughed. "Well, that aside, thanks. I owe you." He stretched. "That was stifling."

"Must have been bad, if they were suspecting you, shishou."

"It's understandable, I suppose."

Manjoume studied him for a moment. "You seem...a little different."

Fubuki chuckled. "You're not the first to say so."

Manjoume seemed curious, but didn't give voice to it. He reached into his pocket. "This is for you. Don't know who from, though..."

Fubuki took the envelope. "You sound frustrated by that."

"I am not!"

"Shall I tell you anyway?" Fubuki continued. He tapped the return name. "It's said 'Kaiser.'"

* * *

Having been "imprisoned" by Manjoume, Fubuki of course had to stay at the Manjoume estate. So it was that Fubuki heard the half-yell half-yelp.

"Asuka-kun?!"

Fubuki dropped everything and ran out to the entranceway.

Asuka was sitting safe and sound in the receiving room.

"Manjoume-kun..." He gave him a side-eye.

"W-wh-what are you doing here, Asuka-kun?"

"Good morning," Asuka said, heedless of the commotion.

"Good morning, Asuka," Fubuki said. "Manjoume-kun, invite my sister to breakfast with us."

"A-Asuka-kun, please have breakfast with us!"

"Thank you, I will." Asuka stood and followed Fubuki, who'd already started walking away. Manjoume made to follow, and then dashed away to get a handle on himself instead.

When he entered his favored breakfast room, overlooking the street, he seemed calmer. "Good morning, Asuka-kun."

"Good morning, Manjoume-kun." Asuka smiled at him as a maid laid out breakfast for her.

"Did you come to see shishou?" Manjoume said as he sat beside Fubuki.

"Of course. How are you, nii-san?"

"Had a good night's sleep." Fubuki reached over and patted Asuka on the head. "Thanks for thinking of me."

She swept his arm away self-consciously. "Isn't it natural?" she said, miffed.

"How about you, Asuka-kun?" Manjoume said. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"A little," Asuka said.

"Was it bad?" Fubuki said.

"The staff were able to stave off most of the damage," Asuka said. "I was checking everything over most of last night."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Asuka finally smiled, fondly. "I'm tired, but yeah, that's a good thing."

"Let's eat, then," Manjoume said. 

It was very pleasant on the terrance, with the sun shining in the clear sky and a cool breeze. And Manjoume's cooking staff wasn't lacking, to say the least.

Fubuki was the first to speak again. "Did Kenzan-kun go with Sho-kun last night?"

"No...Sho-kun stayed at the inn last night."

"Ah...probably for the best."

"I thought so, too."

Manjoume leaned an elbow on the table. "How close are you to discovering the murderer?"

"Not...close at all, I don't think," Asuka grudgingly said."Kenzan-kun didn't tell me..."

"Manjoume-kun, I'm a suspect," Fubuki said. "Even if Asuka knew, she shouldn't tell you while I'm here."

"Huh...right."

A bird chirped nearby. The breeze stopped.

"Nii-san," Asuka said suddenly. "Where did you go last night?"

Fubuki put down his chopsticks. "...So you saw, huh."

"Yeah." She pinned him with her gaze. "I saw you heading to the port. Why were you going there?" It was partially a recrimination. Manjoume was supposed to have kept Fubuki on lockdown.

"Asuka-kun..."

"I snuck away," Fubuki said. "There was someone I needed to see."

"And who would that be?"

"Asuka..." Fubuki leaned an elbow on the table. "I think you know."


	3. III

"Good afternoon, Manjoume-senpai!" Kenzan said cheerfully.

Manjoume crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up. Why, are you afraid of something?"

Manjoume let out a _harrumph_. "Well, did you make any progress?"

"Nothing happened last night, if that's what you mean," Kenzan rejoindered. He took a seat at the table as a servant came in with tea.

"Where's the daimyo?" Manjoume said.

"I had someone I trust guard him," Kenzan said. "Where's Fubuki-san?"

"In the kitchen, learning how to make cream puffs."

Kenzan paused with a cup halfway to his mouth. "...Is that a joke?"

Manjoume slammed his hands on the table. " _Would I joke about that?!_ "

A maid poked her head in. "Jun-sama?!"

Manjoume coughed. "It's nothing. Don't be bothered by it."

Not without some consternation, the maid went poked her head back out and went back to her business.

"You let him get under your skin again, huh..." Kenzan said.

"What's with that disappointment on your face?! You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Manjoume-senpai..."

"Just get out!" Manjoume whirled around.

"Alright, sorry sorry, don!" Kenzan held up his hands. "Aside from baking, has he done anything suspicious?"

"What do you define as suspicious?"

"Suspicious is suspicious."

Manjoume turned back around. "In the first place...what makes him a suspect, anyway?"

Kenzan finished a cup of tea before placing it gently back on the table. "Do you know the ship the _Pleaides_?"

"The pirate ship? Who doesn't?" Manjoume sat down opposite the detective.

"That's the ship he returned on."

Manjoume's brow knit together. "There hasn't been any news of it..."

"That's because the ship left. It dropped Fubuki-san off and then left."

"That's..."

"Suspicious. Right?"

* * *

Asuka descended to the lagoon, stepping precariously over the uneven stones. She held her breath as a mast appeared.

It was a ship. A hidden ship.

She approached cautiously. There seemed to be no one on the vessel. Upon looking closer...the ship was a little shabby. She ran her fingers lightly over a small crack in the wood. Perhaps it had ridden the giant koi fish?

A sound. She whirled around. No one was there... It might have just been a rock.

Heart pounding, she turned back to the ship. It wasn't flying a pirate flag, but it was very easy to just take it down.

She considered boarding it and having a snoop, then thought better of it. Safety first, for now. She quickly retreated from the lagoon. 

Now then—

She looked for the lighthouse, and then, using that as a guide the way her brother had instructed her to, headed for the building overlooking it.

The door was unlocked. Teetering on the threshold, she hesitated. The house wasn't lavish, but it wasn't so far away from the neighboring town that robbery wasn't a concern. Not to mention that the bandits' hideout was probably near here...

Finally, she braced herself and slid the door open. It was dark...and a little cold.

"Ryo?" she whispered.

There was no answer. The house was very still.

She padded inside. As she passed, she noted that it was sparsely furnished.

"What are you doing here?"

She whirled around. A figure hooded in red was staring at her from a dip in the hallway she'd walked past.

"Who are you?" she said.

"That's my line." The hooded figure stepped toward her. "Regrettable, but I can't let you talk." He struck the air, sending a shockwave through the space. "Now draw!"

* * *

The next body was in a bedroom. Kenzan and Fubuki stopped Sho from going in and seeing it, which he had agreed to as long as Kenzan made a full report.

"Tchah, this is kind of a pain, don..." Kenzan scribbled into a notebook, already regretting his decision. By 'full report,' Sho had wanted it all in writing. "Is it apple poisoning again, Fubuki-san?"

Fubuki stood from his examination of the body. "What do you know about the estate's cooks, Kenzan-kun?"

"Nothing in particular. That's something you should ask Sho-senpai about."

"For starters," Fubuki muttered. He stepped back as Kenzan put his notebook away and knelt to do his own close examination. He crossed his arms. "Kenzan-kun...why did you want me to look at the body?"

"I had another doctor look at it already," Kenzan said easily.

"...How sly. Whose idea was it? Manjoume-kun's?"

"No, another senpai that I consult with sometimes." Kenzan slid the victim's kimono open a bit. "Hey...did you see this scar?"

"Didn't the other doctor see it?" Despite saying so, Fubuki stepped closer and looked over Kenzan's shoulder.

"Doesn't this look like a stab wound?" Kenzan said.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does."

Kenzan pulled out his notebook and wrote it down.

"It's pretty old," Fubuki added.

"Stabbing's pretty violent, don," Kenzan said. "There might be something there."

"You're the doshin."

Kenzan pivoted to look up at him. "Did you know this man?"

"Not in particular."

"You're going to have to be more convincing, don."

Fubuki reluctantly said, "He already had that a few years ago. When I used to come here to visit Ryo."

"Uh...so...how did you find out he had that scar?"

"He showed it to us," Fubuki said bluntly. "He was tipsy at the time."

"Huh."

"Yep."

Kenzan covered the scar again. "Why did you ask about the cooks?"

"Well, if they were having stomach problems, and had to take that bitter medicine..."

"Hm. Let's go talk to the cooks, then."

* * *

It was starting to drizzle as Kenzan ran toward the daimyo estate. He had spent the afternoon asking around about the last victim, and was eager to not get wet. Then—

He screeched to a stop as someone stepped into his path. "Who—?"

The someone was hooded, facing Kenzan. Definitely confrontational.

"Who are you, don?" Kenzan said.

"My name..." the hooded someone rasped. "Is not important." He jut his arm into the air. "Now draw!"

"Tch." Kenzan raised his left arm in turn. His duel field expanded from his feet. His deck loaded on his wrist. "Draw!"

* * *

The wind was picking up. Sho looked over the lane adjacent to the estate, not quite intending to monitor anything, disliking the feeling of hiding under his covers but not quite brave or foolhardy enough to let up on his guard.

Then he saw it. Someone stumbling through the lane, headed for the estate. Sho watched a moment, uncomprehending. Then he bolted up. "Kenzan-kun?!"

Kenzan collapsed at the door.

* * *

"Stabbed..." Fubuki muttered. He ran a light hand over the bandage. The estate's doctor had done a good job. "It's a good thing you noticed him and got help right away, Sho-kun."

"Uh-huh..." Sho said feebly. 

Fubuki turned around. Sho was pale and trembling—it had been a terrible shock. Fubuki crossed the room and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dr. Mina and I will take care of him," he said. "We won't let him leave our sight. Don't worry."

Sho mutely nodded.

That having been said...Kenzan was in pretty bad condition.

"Shishou," Manjoume spoke up. He had of course accompanied Fubuki here. "I'll go find out what Asuka-kun wanted to talk to you about."

Fubuki nodded. "Thanks."

Manjoume hesitated, then went over and briefly put a hand on Sho's shoulder before leaving.

* * *

Kenzan had woken up sometime in the night, tried to say something, and fallen back asleep. Sho knew this because he had refused to leave. It had felt wrong to. And the room was big enough that he wasn't in the way.

Fubuki had left the room a few minutes ago, followed by a pair of estate guards that Sho had decided to trust. Dr. Mina was taking a rest in a chair by Kenzan's other bedside.

The tea at the other table was cold.

Sho shifted, relieved his numbing leg.

The creak of the floorboard. Fubuki stepped inside. The guards stayed in the hall, as instructed.

"You're not asleep, Sho-kun?" Fubuki said softly.

"No," Sho admitted.

Fubuki paused, then grunted noncommittally and went to Kenzan's side, his station for the night. 

Sho rubbed at his eyes. The night seemed like it had already gone on forever.

"Fubuki-san," he said.

"Yes?"

"Did...did you leave because of...my brother's exile?"

There was a heavy pause. Silhouetted by the lantern behind him, Fubuki was still.

"Yeah...probably," Fubuki said. "At first. It wasn't intentional..." He sighed. "When I got there, I apparently had something the pirates thought was useful, so they took me along. They made me a deal."

"That's why you returned? The deal was up?"

"Among other things."

"Fubuki-san...do you hold a grudge?"

The lamplight flickered.

"People change, Sho-kun." He turned his face away. "Go to sleep."

* * *

The floorboard creaked. In the dark, the dim light of a lamp made him appear as an outline, illuminating the line of his shoulders in silhouette. It would have been ghostly if Fubuki hadn't recognized him.

"Ryo," Fubuki said. He crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my line." Ryo turned. He glanced at the guards at Fubuki's feet. "How are you going to get away with that?"

"I can cloud their memory."

"Did you learn how to do that on the pirate ship?"

"Don't change the subject." Fubuki stepped closer. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Checking up on my former estate. Why shouldn't I do that?"

"...Is that a sarcastic question?"

Ryo smirked. "Of course it is." He turned away, dismissive. "Why are you getting flustered? Do you suspect me?"

"Would you be angry if I did?"

There was a telling pause. "No," Ryo said.

"Do you want me to tell you how Sho-kun's doing?"

"No need," Ryo said curtly. He walked away into the darkness.

* * *

"Fubuki-san?" Sho lifted his head.

"I just had to go to the toilet," Fubuki said. He put the lantern down and went to his station at Kenzan's bedside.

"'Kay." Sho put his head back down.

On the verge of sitting down, Fubuki paused. With a sigh, he turned and walked back over to Sho. He picked up the fallen blanket and draped it back over him.

* * *

The sun slanted into the room. It had been brightening for as long as he watched, but all of a sudden, it seemed offensively bright. Fubuki rubbed his eyes, then checked on the patient. Kenzan was breathing easier. During the night, there had miraculously not been another victim.

Behind him, the ruffle of blankets. Sho stood and stretched.

"Looks like everyone's feeling better today," Fubuki said.

"That's good." Sho approached the bed and peered at Kenzan, then looked up again. "Er—where's Dr. Mina?"

"She stepped out to make some medicine." Fubuki poured some water and downed it in one gulp.

"Are you alright?" Sho said.

"A little tired. Don't worry about it."

"Sorry to make you do this..."

Fubuki smiled. "I volunteered. Like I said, don't worry." He stood. "Speaking of, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Let me see." Fubuki knelt and checked Sho's pulse and a few other quick check-ups.

One of the guards poked his head in. "Excuse the interruption...has Dr. Mina been away for too long?"

"She should have gone to the medicine storage." Fubuki tilted his head, then stood. "I'll go look for her."

"I'll get someone to replace me here, daimyo," the guard said responsibly, before leaving with Fubuki.

Sho gulped down a glass of water himself, then went to Kenzan's bedside. As if sensing him, Kenzan stirred. "-npai?"

Sho leaned forward. "Don't push yourself, Kenzan-kun."

"Watch out..."

"I know." Sho reached for Kenzan's hand. "You just focus on your recovery."

* * *

Dr. Mina was in the medicine storage as expected, the other guard next to her, their backs turned.

"Dr. Mina?"

She turned. "Ah, Dr. Fubuki." She turned back to the cupboards. "These are in shambles..." She pointed. "Things aren't where they're supposed to be. Someone must have moved them."

"Must have been someone who didn't know where anything was," one of the guards said.

The doctors were silent, both staring at it with a frown and arms crossed.

Finally, Dr. Mina said, "Dr. Fubuki, please help me find the materials I need."

"Alright." Fubuki stepped next to her. He glanced at the materials that she had already collected.

* * *

The wind was picking up at the cliff, pale gray clouds closing in on the sky.

"Looks like a storm."

"Asuka. How did you know to come here?"

"My brother told me."

"...Hmph."

"Ryo...how long have you been here?"

* * *

There were secret paths around the estate. Sho knew of their existence because Ryo had told him about them, a long time ago. He hadn't ordered an investigation into fully mapping the paths—because he hadn't thought he needed to when the estate had become his.

Sho strode out of the room while Dr. Mina and Fubuki changed Kenzan's bandages.

"Bannosuke."

"Yes, daimyo?"

"Er—where were you?"

"Nearby." Bannosuke looked puzzled. "Did you call for me without knowing I was here?"

"It—er, nevermind." Of course it was strange to call for someone when they couldn't hear. But he hadn't thought Bannosuke's response would be so immediate. Regardless— "I need you to look into something."

"What would that be, daimyo?"

"I want you to check the blueprints of the estate. Carefully. Bring me everything you can find."

Bannosuke got an expression on his face.

"Something you want to tell me?" Sho said. "Or...did my brother forbid you to say it?"

"Er—"

That reaction certainly gave it away. Sho straightened, self-consciously making himself more regal through his bearing, though he was still diminutive in the absolute sense. "You served my brother. I thought so."

Bannosuke lowered his gaze. "My...apologies, daimyo..."

"Show me where the secret passageways are."

Bannosuke looked conflicted. Sho narrowed his eyes, and waited him out.

"...Alright," Bannosuke said.

"Sho-kun." Fubuki was in the doorway.

"You come with us, too," Sho said.

* * *

There was a nondescript doorway. It blended in so well that it was almost unbelievable that it _wasn't_ more actively hidden.

Bannosuke lightly pushed the door open. He held the lamp out to illuminate the passage.

"Has this passage been used recently?"

"Most probably." Bannosuke knelt and tapped a finger on the floor. A light smattering of disturbed dust.

Sho hesitated. Then he said, "We're going through. Bannosuke, you have the lantern. Lead the way."

The secret passage was only wide enough for them to walk in single file. Fubuki, the tallest, had to duck a bit.

They exited the tunnel to a rocky path.

"Shall we continue, daimyo?" Bannosuke said, out of courtesy. The path was steep enough to be dangerous.

Sho looked up for a second. "Yes," he said, his voice steely. "We'll continue."

They ascended the path, laboriously. It was midday—they didn't need the lamp, so Bannosuke carried the lamp loosely by his side. Sho followed, concentrating on safe places to put his feet, semi-aware of Fubuki's sure footing behind him.

They reached the top of the cliff. The sound of a wave crashed into their ears.

Fubuki supported Sho's elbow as they stepped over the huge boulder in the way. The wind lifted their hair.

Someone was already there, looking out over the sea. Asuka's hair whipped in the wind as she turned around. And standing next to her—

"Ryo—"

Responding to his name, Ryo turned.

Just as something rumbled. The ground ruptured underneath their feet. Thick black smoke surged up, and embraced them before they had a chance to react.


	4. IV

_  
Fubuki opened his eyes. There was blue sky above him, and gentle rocking beneath him._

_Slowly, carefully, he sat up. He was on a ship._

_"Lazing around?"_

_"It's a quiet moment right now, Camula," Fubuki said. "I can relax if I want."_

_"Don't mind it, Camula. Us Seven Stars Pirates aren't that strict." Abidos III stepped onto the deck. He knelt in front of Fubuki. "How are you feeling now?"_

_Almost despite himself, Fubuki's hand went to the bandage at his midsection. "...I'm alright," he said._

* * *

_Ryo opened his eyes, breathing hard. The fifth one... That was the fifth one in a row._

_The duel field faded. His pursuer lay on the ground, proof of Ryo's victory._

_The rest of the pursuit was going to come. Even so, Ryo slowly approached the one he'd just defeated._

_He felt strangely calm, and strangely elated at the same time, even as the fire raged in other parts of the building, so close that he could feel the air heating up around him, heralding the approaching flames._

_Despite that, he could no longer deny it. He'd been able to achieve victory even when he'd thought he had no chance. Not only once... It was almost unreal._

_A sound startled him._

_He needed to go._

* * *

_He struggled to keep his eyes open. The smoke was getting into his eyes. The heat was sinking into his skin. Fuzzily, he could see his brother in front of him._

_"Hurry, Sho!"_

_There was a noise from above._

_"Nii-san!"_

_Sho stepped forward, shoved Ryo._

_A beam fell down from above. It avoided Sho by a hair._

_He gasped, breathed heavily. Through the flames, he saw a shadow—Ryo—get up._

_"Sho-sama!"_

_"Sho-sama—"_

_He felt himself get picked up. Marufuji retainers. Breathing with difficulty, he watched his brother. _Go... Onii-san, get away.__

_The shadow retreated. His vision was eventually obscured by the retainers coming around to get him out of the fire, and then, by unconsciousness._

* * *

_She opened her eyes with a sigh. It was a chilly evening. Asuka stood at the second-floor veranda of the Tenjoin inn, breathing deeply of the chilly air and looking for her brother._

_Fubuki was visible down below, limping away. He seemed to be headed for the port, but that was only a guess. Hunched over, he dragged himself along, holding his side, the bandages on his head nearly covering his eyes._

_Her hands were starting to hurt. She forced herself to release her death-grip on the railing. She wanted to call after him._

_She couldn't._

_She turned back to the inn._

* * *

_It was flower-blooming season. Petals drifted through the sky in a gentle storm. Fubuki stepped off the gangplank and onto the island._

_"Home sweet home, hm?" Amnael said._

_Fubuki could hear the smirk in his voice._

_"You're sure about this?" Amnael continued. "We still have a place for you, you know."_

_"Because I'm still useful to you? No thanks."_

_Amnael chuckled. "The ship that you seized on the last island has been towed into that space you told us about."_

_"...You have my thanks." Fubuki walked toward the town._

_"See you."_

* * *

Bannosuke gingerly picked himself up and looked around. Sho, Fubuki, Ryo, and Asuka had collapsed around him, all of a sudden.

"Daimyo...?" He turned. "Ryo-sama?" As soon as he had spoken, shadows reared up again. Bannosuke threw his arm over his head and stumbled back.

The shadows coalesced into the figure of a person. A vague, shadowy person, probably—it hurt his eyes to look at the figure for too long, and he had to look away. "Wha—what are you?" Bannosuke said shakily.

The shadowy figure stepped forward.

"We won't..."

At the unexpected voice, Bannosuke whirled around.

Sho pulled himself up. "We won't be defeated by this..." He stumbled forward. "We...won't..." He collapsed.

"Daimyo!" Bannosuke hurried to his side.

The shadow loomed.

Bannosuke's hands were shaking. He clutched at the daimyo. "W-what do you—"

It was like a thundercrack in his realization. All of a sudden he was aware of the blue film separating him and the daimyo from the shadow. He looked behind him.

Fubuki, his arm outstretched.

And then—

The surroundings changed. Bannosuke whipped his head around, his mind not quite catching up. He was back at the estate.

"—Dr. Mina!" he shouted. "Someone get Dr. Mina!"

* * *

"That wasn't a duel field," Bannosuke said. Hours later, he was still shaken up. He clutched his folded hands together. "What was that, daimyo?"

Sitting by Kenzan's side, Sho couldn't answer. He'd returned to the cliff as soon as he could, but all of them—Fubuki, Ryo, Asuka, the shadow—were gone by then.

"I don't know," Sho said. Somehow he'd gotten the impression that Fubuki had done something like that before, but he couldn't remember when, or where.

"What...what happened to you four?" Bannosuke said. "You all suddenly collapsed..."

Sho was quiet. "I was...remembering something," Sho said. "Maybe the others were remembering something, too."

"Remembering what?"

Sho didn't answer. "Bannosuke."

"Er—yes, daimyo?"

Sho's gaze was still on Kenzan. "You were still covering for my brother, weren't you?"

"That's...that's right..."

"That's fine. Thank you, Bannosuke. But I..." Sho inhaled, and straightened. His voice hardened. "I need information now."

"Of course, daimyo."

"Do you know where my brother was?"

"I don't. I lost contact with him after the exile."

"...Right," Sho said, trying not to sag in disappointment. He wanted a break already. He'd sent out some people to look for them, but waiting—waiting _again_ —was difficult.

* * *

Asuka made it back to the Tenjoin inn after a full day's walk. It was dark by the time she reached it.

"Asuka-sama! Are you alright?"

She sighed. "Hi, Momoe. Yes, I am. What is it?"

"Well..." Momoe continued reluctantly. "The daimyo's samurai are here to see you... They said they're here to escort you to the daimyo."

Asuka tilted her head, exhausted. "If I can ask them to wait a moment, I'd like to freshen up. I've been walking for a day."

* * *

Asuka had hardly entered the receiving room when Sho ran in. "Asuka-san!"

"Sho-kun...sorry for worrying you."

"I'm just glad to know you're safe." He looked behind her. "My brother and Fubuki-san aren't with you?"

Asuka helped herself to a seat. "They weren't around when I woke up. I was all the way in Kuri Town for some reason..."

Sho sat down, too. "Really?"

"It took me all day to walk back. I couldn't take a rickshaw..."

Because she hadn't brought money with her, Sho presumed.

"I didn't bump into them at all. Either they weren't there, or they were avoiding me." She sounded put off.

"I see..."

"Where did you turn up?" Asuka said.

"Back here."

"Damn nii-san," Asuka muttered.

Sho internally winced at the promise of violence in her voice, though his daimyo training made sure he didn't express it outwardly. "Asuka-san...do you think Fubuki-san transported us?"

"I do. Who else would it have been?"

"Well...where did he get the ability to do that?"

Asuka was quiet a moment. "I think...he could do that from before the fire." After a moment, she shook herself. "How's Kenzan-kun?"

"He's...stable, I think. Dr. Mina's looking after him. Asuka-san, you were with Ryo at the top of that cliff, weren't you? What were you talking about?"

* * *

"Not much. She was just asking me questions."

Fubuki crossed his arms. "And you didn't answer?"

Ryo shook his head.

Fubuki tilted his head, skeptical. He found it hard to believe that Ryo would've been able to avoid answering to Asuka at all, but Ryo _had_ apparently avoided Asuka for the last two years...

"Where did you send her?" Ryo said.

"Kuri Town. She'd be able to get back to the inn without much difficulty."

It was a little thing, but Ryo noticed that Fubuki didn't refer to it as 'home,' which he had done in childhood. Absently, Fubuki reached up and touched his forehead before dropping his arm. Ryo glanced away again, but unavoidably, the Marufuji estate, including the burned-down western detached building, loomed in his view.

He couldn't stop the sigh that escaped him. He walked over to Fubuki, and ignoring Fubuki's curious look, brushed Fubuki's bangs aside.

The faint, almost invisible scar over his eyebrow. Fubuki hadn't been the one injured the most—that distinction went to Fujiwara, who had died. But... Ryo had come out of that incident entirely uninjured. The only one.

Fubuki shifted, turned his face away.

Ryo stepped back. "Why did you want her away from here?"

"It was...an accident," Fubuki admitted. "I thought it would be dangerous here, and..."

"...Hm."

"...You should find somewhere to lie low."

* * *

A messenger entered the room and whispered something in Sho's ear. "See him in," Sho said.

"What is it, Sho-kun?" Asuka said.

"Fubuki-san."

Asuka stood when Fubuki entered. He did not look even the slightest bit disheveled. "Ah—no need to stand on ceremony," Fubuki said. 

No one was amused. "You transported us, didn't you?"

"Yeah?" Fubuki sat down.

"Where did that—that shadow go?"

"Good question." Fubuki tilted his head. "I went back to the cliff, but didn't see any trace of him."

"Fubuki-san...where's my brother?"

Silence descended. Everything stilled. "You really want to know?" Fubuki said, his chin on his palm, all trace of mirth gone.

Bannosuke, by the door, shifted his weight. "If I may...the daimyo wouldn't...to Ryo-sama..."

The room was quiet.

Sho may not want to euphemistically "deal with" Ryo, and he may not have wanted to do that from the start. But the families and the politics were a different story. Sho's hands were tied, had been tied the moment he became daimyo.

"I sent him somewhere that he disappeared from," Fubuki finally said.

Kenzan shifted. There was a small flurry as Fubuki got up and Bannosuke went to go fetch Dr. Mina.

* * *

"Hey, Sho-senpai."

Sho turned to Kenzan on the bed. "Yeah?"

"Do you know..." Kenzan winced. "Who has a red hood?"

"Anyone can wear a red hood..."

"Huh..." Kenzan stared up at the ceiling.

"Is that who attacked you?"

"Yeah."

"Kenzan-kun," Sho said exasperatedly. "What are you thinking?"

Kenzan inhaled. "I think... Stabbing's pretty different from poison, right? So what changed?" He glanced over. "Did Fubuki-san make any deductions about that?"

Sho was startled. "Why Fubuki-san...?"

"The poison. And..." Kenzan paused. "Just a feeling I have. He's known something...for a while."

Sho turned away. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Why do you say that, don?"

"...Just a feeling I have." Sho shifted. "Trying to protect someone and knowing what's going on are different things...I guess..."

* * *

Fubuki jerked awake. There was a crink in his back—he had fallen asleep in a chair. He sat up and stretched his back. 

He spotted it. Someone standing at the far end of the room. The shadow with the red hood. Fubuki quickly glanced at Kenzan on the bed. Still breathing.

The shadow with the red hood was still, unmoving.

"Who are you?" Fubuki said.

The shadow with the red hood didn't respond.

"Are you a ghost?" Fubuki said.

"Fubuki-san?" Dr. Mina, at the doorway. "Were you talking to someone?"

"Nope," Fubuki said. Out of the corner of his eye, the place where the shadow with the hood had been standing was empty.

* * *

Kenzan blearily blinked awake. The window at the other end of the room had been left uncovered. He watched as a shadow fell over the light of the moon.

He closed his eyes, and opened them again. The shadow had gone.

Kenzan laboriously sat up.

"Kenzan-kun?"

"Is that Fubuki-san?" Kenzan squinted into the darkness of the room.

"Yeah." Fubuki approached and set a restraining hand on his arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Fubuki-san...is there something outside the window?"

Fubuki turned to look. He went to the window and peered out. "No...what did you see?"

"Not sure...just something that might've passed by."

Fubuki closed the window shutters. He went to the side table and poured a cup of water. "Here, drink some." He supported Kenzan as he took the cup and brought it to his mouth. "Kenzan-kun, are you well enough to answer a few questions?"

Kenzan gulped, then lowered the cup. "Yeah. What do you want to know?"

"Did you see who attacked you?"

"Someone in a red hood..." Kenzan handed the cup back. "I didn't see his face. He used a dragon deck."

"...Yeah?"

"Yeah. It was kind of...odd, though." Kenzan was silent a moment. "Like he...wasn't really using it properly."

"Like he was using someone else's?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

* * *

It was Dr. Mina's turn to stay with Kenzan while Fubuki went to get medicine. Fubuki left her looking after a sleeping-fitfully Kenzan and proceeded down the hall to the medicine storage. Since that first time, the medical supplies hadn't been messed with, though that might have been because of the increased presence of guards that Sho had instituted once he'd heard about the incident.

A twinge of pain at his side interrupted his thoughts. He pressed lightly at his side. The old wound was acting up again.

Normally it passed quickly, if not easily. This time...

He looked down, and was startled to find that the wound had started bleeding, soaking through his clothing and staining his palm.

By his feet, darkness reared up to meet him.

_He was stumbling through the hall. Clutching at his side, the spot he'd been stabbed. His vision was getting hazy. His breath was loud in his ears, the sound of flame, breath dragging painfully into his lungs, tasting of smoke._

_He coughed. It hurt._

_Something—someone—pulled him up. A glimpse of green—green hair._

_Something was pressed into his hands before he blacked out._

* * *

Sho jerked awake. He'd been dreaming of the fire again. He'd long assumed that the fire two years ago that had burned down the western detached building had been a set-up to get rid of one or ideally both of the main Marufuji heirs, and had only managed to exile the elder. Everyone else had been collateral damage—Fubuki, Asuka, Fujiwara, the number of retainers and workers that had merely had the misfortune to have been at the western building that day.

He'd managed to ask Fubuki before he had up and disappeared—he hadn't seen who had stabbed him.

Someone had been murdering people who had been close to Ryo. The murderer seemed to want to flush out Ryo. But why now?

"Daimyo!" Bannosuke ran in. "Dr. Fubuki is...!"

Sho jumped up.

Bannosuke led him to the hall where other retainers were picking Fubuki up off the ground. Blood bloomed under his kimono. "Take him to Dr. Mina," Sho snapped. To Bannosuke, he said, "Who found him?"

"I did," Bannosuke said. "I was on my way to the grounds when I saw him collapsed here..."

Sho exhaled slowly.

"Daimyo—do you want to be there while Dr. Mina treats him?" His tone of voice indicated he didn't think that was a good idea. But there was a resignation, too.

"I'll go."

* * *

Sho huddled under a blanket. He was worried and his shoulder was starting to hurt. Maybe it'd been a consequence of seeing where Fubuki had been wound, but the injury that Sho had sustained in that fire—the burn on his shoulder, result of a piece of shrapnel—had started to pain him again.

A noise...he turned to the door as someone appeared in the doorway. "Onii-san?"

Ryo stepped into the room and slid the door closed.

"But—the guards?!"

"They're sleeping. I borrowed something that could do that."

"That's...kind of...terrifying," Sho said.

"It can only be used once, and they'll wake up soon anyway," Ryo said. He crossed his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Not...really," Sho admitted. "Onii-san, do you know what's going on?"

"Only a few guesses." He looked over at Fubuki, and then Kenzan. Dr. Mina had had a wooden partition brought into the room to separate them. "Did Fubuki ever wake up?"

"He didn't. We couldn't ask him anything."

"...Right."

"Dr. Mina says they're going to be alright."

Ryo walked to Fubuki. "What happened?"

"Bannosuke found him in the hallway. It was...a stab wound...apparently."

Ryo looked at where the bandage was. "Was it?" he said. "You suspect it too, don't you? He wasn't stabbed... His stab wound just...reopened."

"...Yeah."

"The murderer..." Ryo continued. "Might not be a person. I don't think it's a person. More a mass...of lingering thought."

"How long did you have this guess?"

"Since we faced that shadow on the cliff. Did you have a dream of the fire before you woke up?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." Sho said reluctantly. "What are we going to do about the mass of thought?"

"...I don't know."

* * *

"Daimyo—"

"What is it?"

"Is it wise to move them?" Dr. Mina demanded.

"I know it'll be difficult for them," Sho said. "But I want them moved to the Tenjoin inn. I want everyone who was involved in the fire two years ago moved out of this estate."

"...You're not going to tell me why, are you?"

"Please, Dr. Mina. I'll explain later. Please prepare to move Kenzan-kun and Fubuki-san as soon as you can."

"...Alright." Dr. Mina hurried away.

Sho exhaled to calm down a little. Moving the two injured ones was a gamble, if the move didn't prove fruitful, but staying here wasn't at all safe for them—for any of them—either.

"Daimyo."

It was Bannosuke this time.

"What is it?" Sho said.

"When will you evacuate?"

"Later," Sho said. "After I make sure things are going to go smoothly." He swept off down the hall, back straight, head held high.


	5. V

Fubuki opened his eyes with a little difficulty. He dragged a breath into his lungs.

"You're awake?"

He glanced to the side. "Kenzan-kun..."

"Hi zaurus," Kenzan said cheerfully. "Are you alright?"

"...Probably. You?"

"Yeah." Kenzan rolled his shoulder. "It's weird, I feel a lot better than before, for some reason."

Fubuki lightly touched his side, and gingerly sat up. "...Are we at my sister's inn?"

"Yeah. Sho-senpai moved us here."

That made sense, he supposed. "Where is Sho-kun?"

"Resting in the next room. He pushed himself to help the move go smoothly..."

"...I see." Fubuki started to remove his bandages.

Kenzan watched him.

Fubuki pulled the bandage off, revealing his undisturbed, healed scar. He held up the bandage, bloodied.

"Huh." Kenzan held his hand out for the bandage. "What does this mean?"

"Who knows..."

"You have a theory, don't you?" Kenzan leaned back. "I was awake maybe...a few days ago. Ryo-san was at the estate. He was talking to Sho-senpai like it wasn't a big deal."

"Yeah? What did they talk about?"

Kenzan shook his head, finding himself unsurprised that Fubuki hadn't reacted to the news that Ryo had been around. "The murderer, naturally. Who do you think it is, Fubuki-san?"

"I have no idea."

Kenzan looked skeptical of that.

"What do Sho-kun and Ryo think?"

"They think it's a mass of thought or something." Kenzan's face got serious. "I want to know what you think of that."

"...Sounds feasible."

"...Because of that wound that knocked you out?"

"Yeah, partially."

"What happened there, anyway?"

"Just what it looked like. My wound seemed to have reopened." Fubuki crossed his arms. "What happened to you?"

"Just like I told you before, don. Someone in a red hood initiated a duel, don. Then...the bastard stabbed me in the middle of it." Kenzan looked embarrassed. "Took me by surprise."

Fubuki turned to him. "Where were you when that happened?"

"About...two streets away from the estate, I'd say. What about it?"

Fubuki tilted his head. "All of the...attacks took place around the estate."

"Yeah. I guess that's why Sho-senpai moved us. But the cliff that Sho-senpai told me about isn't that far away, either. I think it's the right trail. I've been thinking of ways to counterattack. I'll be straight with you. I want your help."

Fubuki's hands clenched. "...I need to talk to Ryo."

* * *

It was dark inside the secret hidden room of the inn, made even darker when Ryo slid the door closed behind him. "You're here, aren't you?"

"Perceptive of you." Fubuki uncrossed his leg. "Tea?"

"No thanks." Ryo crossed his arms. "We've never seriously suspected each other. You're here to propose working together, aren't you?"

"Oh no, you see right through me," Fubuki said facetiously. He refilled his cup. "So, what about it?"

"I refuse."

Fubuki put the teapot down. 

"Under one condition." Ryo raised an arm.

Fubuki stood.

" _Duel,_ " Ryo declared. 

The duel field expanded.

Fubuki inhaled carefully. Darkness surged around him, then coalesced back into the deck that had appeared on his arm.

"As I thought," Ryo said. "You're still using that deck."

"Was it that obvious?" Without looking up, Fubuki drew his starting hand.

* * *

He stumbled backward, and then mid-tilt, knelt so as not to fall.

Before him, Ryo lowered his arms as the duel field faded.

Fubuki exhaled, then stood. "Satisfied?"

Ryo looked conflicted. That was...more difficult than it should have been. Obviously, things had changed. But perhaps he hadn't fully appreciated what those changes must have been. Finally, he looked away. "I suppose."

* * *

The shadow with the red hood appeared at the cliff, just as predicted. 

Ryo opened his eyes.

The shadow with the red hood lifted its arm. "Now draw!"

The duel field expanded. And kept expanding. Ryo's form, the illusion of Ryo, disintegrated into mist, revealing Sho standing hidden behind him.

Sho's deck appeared on his arm.

The shadow with the red hood seemed not to react. The duel commenced.

The shadow's deck... It was Fubuki's, as they'd guessed. That was made clear in the first few moves. Sho knew how to deal with that deck. "Draw..."

The shadow's plays and movements were sluggish and hesitant. That made things easy. Sho defeated the shadow handily.

It swayed. Then leapt forward. Before it could stab Sho, it was bodychecked by Kenzan.

Sho exhaled. "Thanks, Kenzan-kun."

"Don't thank me yet!" Kenzan tossed a mobile seastone cage at the shadow, then ran up and jabbed the shadow with his jitte while it was struggling. "Got 'im!"

"Okay. Now let's start the exorcism..."

Kenzan leaned down and pulled the hood down. "Huh... Doesn't have a face, don..."

"We thought that might happen, Kenzan-kun..." Sho approached and threw a handful of sea salt onto the shadow. "That should keep it at bay until we take care of the other things."

Kenzan got back to his feet as they watched the shadow melt away.

* * *

Ryo was standing outside the burned building when Sho and Kenzan walked up. He was wearing a large-brimmed hat to obscure his identity.

"Onii-san?"

"I should have foreseen it," Ryo said. "I should have been able to prevent this."

"Is that what you've been thinking?" Sho stood next to him and regarded the building.

"...It's not like I didn't know there was a faction of the Marufuji family that wanted to get rid of us."

A breeze passed by, blowing the remaining scent of burning wreckage over to them.

"...We'll fix it," Sho said. "It'll take some work...but we can fix it."

"You know," Ryo said into the silence that prevailed. "You've become more reliable."

"Hehe...you think so?"

"Yeah. I think so."

* * *

Getting rid of a mass of thought meant getting rid of the thoughts, after all. Easier said than done.

The wound was as healed as the last time he'd checked.

"Nii-san?"

"Ah—" Fubuki pulled his kimono back on. "I'll be right out." When he emerged from behind the partition, Asuka was looking over the sign.

"You finished it?" she said.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" His calligraphy was pretty good, if he said so himself.

"The second detached building certainly isn't in use, but..."

Fubuki poured a cup of tea. "Any objections?"

"Well...are you sure?"

"Why do you ask?" He handed her a cup.

"You haven't seemed happy since you returned."

"Is that what you were worrying about?" Fubuki said gently.

She looked away. "There was a reason you left in the first place, right?"

He thought about saying a little white lie. "...Yeah," he said instead. "But serving on that ship wasn't exactly easy to deal with, either."

She still looked skeptical.

"I'll be fine," Fubuki said. "Besides, it's not like I'm a bad doctor, you know."

_Tenjoin Clinic_ , the sign said.

"Alright," Asuka said finally.

"Asuka...what about you? What did you feel about the fire?"

"Regrettable, of course." She went to look out a window. "It concerned the Marufuji family. There was nothing I could do. But..."

Fubuki stood to join her. "Well, both Ryo and Sho-kun are here now."

"...Yeah."

* * *

It's not like things could be solved easily just by wishing for them.

Manjoume drank his tea on the veranda. He'd had the theory as soon as Sho had asked him about the victims with gambling debts: some people start gambling to forcibly shove away their shame. They had been close to Ryo, after all. And they'd remained in the Marufuji household after Ryo had been exiled.

Manjoume had been neutral in the succession conflict, and despite that he had known people on both sides. Manjoume wasn't the head of his family in any case; his brothers were.

The real question...how had this mass of thought coalesced?

Burdened with that thought, Manjoume abandoned his tea and went towards the hill. There was someone already there. Manjoume stopped, and watched.

Fubuki. It was Fubuki. Under the moonlight, Manjoume could see Fubuki hold out his arm, his hand clenched. Something dripped from his fist.

Manjoume started. Blood?"

"What are you doing?" Ryo said from behind Manjoume. He passed Manjoume with barely a glance.

Fubuki lowered his arm, pulled out a cloth to stem the bleeding. "This should stop the mass of thought for a while."

"Is that something you learned during your travels?"

"Hm...perhaps?"

"Fubuki." Ryo crossed his arms. "Why would a mass of thought manifest once you returned? Through history...it's not like the Marufuji family has been strife-free. If it was really a build-up of thought, surely it would have happened before."

Fubuki was quiet a moment. "Probably...because of an experiment at the estate. I guess I was the last straw that threw the aggregate of thoughts past its activation point."

"What was the experiment?" Manjoume said, stepping closer to join the conversation.

"I don't know the details..." Fubuki said.

"Me either," Ryo said. "He fudged his reporting. The experiments he said he was conducting wouldn't have resulted in this."

Manjoume crossed his arms. He figured that criticism of the experimenter would be unwelcome.

* * *

It was a nice night for drinking. The veranda of the Manjoume estate was certainly tranquil. The fall leaves drifted gently, illuminated momentarily brightly as they drifted closely to the lamps.

"Have you been hiding here?" Fubuki said.

"Manjoume offered," Ryo said. "The house by the cliff was no longer safe."

The leaves fluttered.

"...Ryo."

"What is it?"

"I'm sure it hadn't escaped you. Stabbing and apple poisoning...the murders were based on what happened to us."

Ryo refilled his sake bowl and lifted it to his mouth. "How did you know about that?"

"Manjoume told me. He was the one who assisted your escape, right?"

"...Yeah." Ryo leaned back. "Before then, I had some thera leaves. It staved off the effects of the poison until Manjoume's men could get a doctor."

"Clever," Fubuki said.

"Isn't it?" Ryo said sardonically. Fubuki had been the one who had told him about the stemming effect of the thera leaf, after all, and he was the one who'd had had a stash of it in his sleeve before swapping clothes with Ryo.

Probably...that had been one reason that Ryo had suspected Fubuki at the start.

"Your thoughts aren't that vengeful, are they?" Fubuki said. 

The topic had changed. "I could say the same of you," Ryo said. 

"...I don't think so." Fubuki tilted a bowl back.

"...The fact that it's so hard to tell means that it might be you, right?"

"It does seem to copy my deck more than anyone else's," Fubuki said. "But it's not going to disappear if I leave again at this point, will it?"

It wasn't a real question. They both knew enough of Fujiwara's methodology that it wouldn't.

Ryo poured himself another. "Have you looked at the papers?"

"That Sho-kun's team dug up? Yeah. Can't work out a way to dismantle the experiment, though. ...Sorry."

"I couldn't see a way, either."

"He was too brilliant for both of us, huh..."

Ryo refrained from the obvious rejoinder: Fubuki was a doctor, Ryo an heir. They had studied different things than Fujiwara, who had falsified his reports to begin with. To say it felt like an excuse, somehow.

"Are you going to give up?" Ryo said.

"It's tempting, isn't it?" Fubuki murmured. He leaned his chin on a palm. "If I was going to, I wouldn't have come back at all." His gaze pinned Ryo. "It's the same for you, isn't it? You wouldn't have stayed otherwise."

"I wonder."

"Hm? So you find it hard to tell too, huh?"

Ryo's exhale was heavy. "Yeah. Of course. How was your trip?"

"It was..." Fubuki paused. "It wasn't awful. But it depends on who you go with, Ryo." Not a lot of ships came to Wano, anyway. "Did you want me to take you away from here?" Fubuki teased.

"...Don't word it like that."

A breeze blew their hair about.

"...I wouldn't have left, anyway," Ryo finally said.

"Is that right." Fubuki poured some more into his cup.

"Was it really alright, going out to sea while injured?"

"Well...it was certainly difficult at first. There was an alchemist on board, though, who helped treat me."

"I'm surprised they gave you that leeway."

Fubuki chuckled. "Well, I showed them some abilities they liked. Being able to occlude memories is pretty useful in some situations."

"How often did you end up using it?"

"Here and there. Most of the time they just ended up taking things forcefully. There were a few troublesome crewmates that never could pull off stealth."

"You included?"

"Heh. Is that your image of me?" Fubuki sipped at a bowl. "I can be subtle when I want to be. ...You snorted just now, didn't you, Ryo? That's rude."

"You're just imagining things."

"Say that after you've wiped the smirk from your face..."

"What are the kinds of things you'd use your stealth to get?"

Fubuki tilted his his head. "Documents...I guess?"

"...Huh."

"They were really flashy and violent about actual treasure, and all..."

"Uh..." Ryo crossed his arms. "Where would you offload those?"

"We had our ways. Mostly handled by the Captain, though."

"This is sounding more and more like a shady organization."

"Haha...is that right? You're not entirely wrong."

"What kind of criminal did you become while on that ship..."

"It was a pirate ship in the first place, you know?"

"Speaking of which...that ship dropped you off here and then left. Did you make some sort of deal?"

"I...did, but..."

"But?"

"Well, someone on that ship used to call this island home, so they wouldn't have caused serious damage, anyway."

"...You're sure about that?"

"...Fairly sure," Fubuki said with some obvious difficulty.

"Well...we always did have plans in place for pirates..."

"That's right... Are they still up?"

"Hard to tell. I'd need to consult with Sho."

They both fell silent for a while.

"—That's right," Ryo said. "The _Pleiades_ gets spotted at this harbor often but never really seems to do anything."

"Probably that's the thing that got it its bad reputation around these parts. "Most likely..." Fubuki seemed to be thinking. "He never did say what his connection to this place was..."

"...Exile?"

"Somehow," Fubuki said. "I don't think so..." He refilled their bowls. "Say Ryo, you drink this now? You used to drink a different one."

"Yeah, I tried it. Since you'd already asked for that one, I thought it'd be good enough."

"Ah...really. Why not get one you like?"

"I would...but it'd put a burden on Manjoume," Ryo said bluntly.

"Ah...a high-class refined one, huh?" Fubuki said, deadpan.

"It's the one you liked, too."

"Oh? That one, huh. Was that really your favorite?"

"It's the one that suits this ambiance more."

Fubuki snorted.

The moon shined down. The dim light on the rooftops, the trees, the streets, the leaves. The night passed quietly.

He watched while the sun peeked over the horizon, casting the daylight slowly into the room. His gaze drifted to Ryo, who'd gone to sleep on the floor, his breathing easy. Peaceful.

He supposed he'd felt his own burden lighten through the night. Warmth suffused him as the sunlight reached him. 

Home was never going to be the same as it had been before he'd left. But perhaps that was alright.

\- Fin


End file.
